facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gondwana Outbreak
The Gondwana Outbreak was a viral outbreak that took place on the planet Gondwana which was at the time a colony of UPEO. The Gondwana Outbreak was the second most devestating man-made disaster to have ever occured in the history of UPEO in terms of death toll. The outbreak took place immedietely after the Biochem Pharmacuetical Police Action that took place a day before the outbreak. Timeline Due to panic that ensued during the oubreak, detailed information about certain events during the oubreak are sketchy at best. Below is a quick summary of the timeline of the outbreak. Day 1 - Infection After the release of the G-virus from a Biochem Pharmacuetical lab on Gondwana, the pathogen quickly infected the human population in the surrounding area. The effects of the infection were immediette. Those infected by the airbourne pathogen began to sneeze and cough large quantities of blood. Eventually after two mintues those infected would die. At first due to the fact that the incident was largely isolated from other population centers, there were no alarms raised. Day 4 - Outbreak The airbourne G-virus finally reaches the first major population center, infecting thousands of colonists. Due to the quick incubation period the virus was able to kill 9,000 colonists in one day. Panic spread amongst the population as colonists attempted to flee infected areas. At this point the local government has yet to realize the real danger of the virus and ordered the evacuation of other population centers near the infected areas. Day 6 - Epidemic By now the virus had s pread to nearly a quarter of the planet and has killed 120,000 colonists. The local government was in danger of collapse as the colonists demanded to be evacuated from the planet itself. Martial was declared throughout the planet. UNSC and CMA garissons were deployed to maintain law and order. The local governments sends a request to the central government, asking for help. Health authorities attempt to find a cure to the virus. Day 10 - Evacuation The UNSC Navy arrives at Gondwana. The local government requests that the Navy evacuate colonists who were located at uninfected areas. The Navy agrees and began to evacuate colonists off Gondwana. However they were taken to mobile labs that the Navy brought in orbit, to be tested for any signs of infection. The result of the tests would not appear until 5 days therefore until then, the evacuees were isolated in these space-borne labs. Day 11 - Quarantine A shocking revalation was given to doctors at the labs. Of the original 10,000 evacuees that were evacuated on the 10th day, 4,000 of them died after 10 hours since they were brought off the planet. Tests conclude that the remaining evacuees were all infected by the virus as well. The CO of the Navy fleet above Gondwana ordered the destruction of the labs, killing the surviving 6,000 evacuees in the process. The local government protested but was ignored. Health authorities on Gondwana realize that there was no cure for the virus. Gondwana was quarantined. Day 17 - Devastation By now the local government is on the verge of collapse. Satellite scans indicate that the virus has spread half way across the entire planet. Death toll figures indicate that more than 345,000 colonists have died. Both UNSC & CMA organized shelters, blockades, evacuation centers etc collapses as the people on Gondwana realize that they are on their own. The planets atmosphere now contains traces of the virus, indicating that the virus has successfully merged with the planets atmosphere. Survivors began a futile attempt to poll resources in a futile attempt to wait out the epidemic. Day 24 - Anarchy The local government collapses and the survivors were left to fend for themselves. Attempts to leave the planet were met with dire consequences. Survivors who attempted to flee using private spacecrafts were killed by the Navy blockade that destroyed any spacecraft attempting to escape the planet. The pathogen had spread to three quarters of Gondwana, and has killed 538,000 people. Day 28 - Glassing By this time all remnants of o rganized society had disappeared. Most if not all humans on Gondwana had died after being infected by the pathogen. Gondwana was no longer a habitable world, rendered hostile to carbon based life forms due to the airbourne pathogen that filled the planets air. FLEETCOM gives the order to glass Gondwana in order to destroy the virus once and for all. The glassing operation left the planets surface unhospitable, and the atmosphere boiled away, destroying the virus and all traces of it. Aftermath The immediette aftermath following the end of the outbreak was the public reaction to FLEETCOM's decision to quarantine the planet, effectively condemning the colonists to certain death. The outbreak also had economic repurcussions. Biochem Pharmacuetical, ceased to exist as its involvement in the development of the pathogen responsible for the outbreak was revealed to the public. UPEO declares that the research and development of any forms of biological weapons without the authorization of the state is considered as illegal and punishable by death. The government also bans the cataloging of the G-virus, deeming that the virus was too dangerous to be allowed to exist. Gondwana was also declared a no fly zone by the government with several Naval battlegroups patroling the planet to enforce the law. Today Gondwana is a sterile world and has recovered from the effects of the glassing. Even though traces of the virus had disappeared and the surface has recovered from the glassing, it still remained a quarantine zone. The G-virus Due to policies that restrict and prohibit scientists from obtaining or recreating the virus, information about the pathogen itself is limited and most of the information that is displayed here is based on hypothesis and from observation taken by drones during the oubreak. From the surviving files of the Biochem databse on Gondwana only less than 1% of the files contain any information related to the virus, further limiting scientists from understanding the nature of the virus. History In 993 BNE, Biochem scientists discovered a type of bacteria that was native to the planet Gondwana. The original virus was harmless to humans, however Biochem scientists saw potential to use the virus as a biological weapon. Biochem Pharmaceuticals proposed a request to the UNSC Research & Development department to develop the bioweapon but the request was denied. It was here where Biochem decided to take matters into its own hands and develop a bioweapon by its own. Funding for the development came mainly from assets that a revolutionary group on Gondwana had at the time. This was only made possible due to the fact that Biochem is in fact a secret sympathizer to the Gondwana independence movement. In 990 BNE, the unidentified pathogen has been successfuly weaponized. The virus was named the Gondwana virus, or the G-virus. Infection The G-virus is an aibourne virus, meaning that it is spread through the air and infects other organisms by being inhaled by said organisms. Once the virus is inhaled, the incubation period of the virus varies from as short as 1 minute to 10 minutes before the first symptoms of infection appear. The virus can also be spread through bodily fluid and mucus contact as well. When an infected individual sneezes, he/she released large quantities of the virus that has multiplied within her, to the people around her. Effects of infection Once the virus has been incubated in the brain it begins to cause the body temperature of the infected to increase exponentially. Initially the infected may think that they might have cought the cold but this will be quickly dismissed as their body temperature would rise from the normal 36 degrees celcius to 40 degrees celcius in less than 30 seconds. Other symptoms include severe headaches and hacking coughs. Once the infected has reached a critical temperature level the virus begins to attack the infected's immune system, further decreasing the survivability rate of the infected. Throughout this process the virus is constantly multiplying inside the infected's body. Radio reports from the planet indicate that infected people constantly cough and sneezes, dispersing unsusually large quantities of mucus. This and the fact that the virus itself was airbourne further accelerated the rate of infection amongst the population. The infected will continue to suffer this horrendous process until one of two outcomes will emerge. One, the virus reaches the lungs. In this case the lungs will eventually rupture, preventing the infected from breathing. In essence, they will drown on their death bed. The second outcome would be the virus remains in the brain. In this second outcome the brain of the infected will eventually become inflamed, infected individuals will have a seizure, brain hemorrhage and ultimately death. The average time of death is between 10 and 12 hours. Through the radio reports recorded by the Navy fleet around Gondwana, the infection is a pain stakingly slow process and it is an agonizing way to die. Many infected individuals opted out when they realize that they had been infected with the virus. Immunity To date there is no known cure to the virus. Creating a cure to the virus was the main priority of the local health authorities on Gondwana when the outbreak became an epicdemic. Their research however yielded no results and most of their research was lost during the panic that ensued after it was discovered that there was no cure to the virus. Natural immunity is even rarer as there has been no known individual who was known to have survived Gondwana after its glassing. There were however reports of seeming uninfected individuals at evacuation centers, however when they were tested they were discovered to posses the virus within their body, yet they do not show any signs of infection. This indicates that they were carriers of the virus. They carried the virus and showed no sign of infection but they are not immune and they can still infect others if they sneeze or cough. One of these few individuals was said to be amongst the 10,000 evacuees who were killed by the Navy when the space labs they were quarantined at was destroyed.